


We can pretend this isn't real

by Amber_Flicker



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, idk what to tag this, the rogues being ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was it. Cisco was going to die of embarrassment. Why did he agree to this? Did he actually agree? </p>
<p>(Prompt: 'I need you to pretend we're dating')</p>
            </blockquote>





	We can pretend this isn't real

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Plum Creek Rhythm Section's 'Wouldn't You Like To Know?'

“I need you to pretend we’re dating.”

Cisco did a double take. “Uh, can you repeat that?”

“You heard me.” Hartley looked thoroughly unimpressed, but there was an edge of panic to it.

“Why would- _Me_ pretend to date _you?_ ”

“Dear god, try to keep up. I need to get the Rogues off my back about having trust and relationship issues. They are so overbearing, honestly. They freak out whenever Wells gets mentioned because they think i’m going to start crying or something.”

“I can’t believe you actually talked about that with them.”

“I _didn’t._ ” Hartley grit his teeth. “They got me _drunk._ Believe me, I wouldn’t have ever told them willingly.”

“O-kaaay… But why me? Don’t you have someone else to ask? They’ll never believe it.”

Hartley dragged Cisco into a house, and he was still to bemused to resist. He stood still for a moment, listening for something, then shut the door a little louder than necessary.

“Now what-” Cisco’s words were cut off as Hartley pushed him against the door, ravaging his mouth. Hartley wasted no time licking into it, already open from when he’d tried to talk(and interrupting was rude, thankyou very much, they’d be talking about that!). It took a few moments, but then he returned the kiss, getting lost in it until-

“I knew it!” _Fuck._ They pulled away, Cisco’s expression shocked and Hartley looking irritated. Lisa Snart stood in the doorway down the hall, grinning. A little late, Cisco remembered this is what Hartley wanted to happen. Someone to see them.

“Do you want something, Gold?” Cisco wondered briefly if the Rogues actually went around calling eachother by the names he’d come up with, but by the fond tone placed on the word he figured it was a nickname used only by Hartley. 

“Sweetie, you’re the one who decided to do your foreplay where everyone else is.” Cisco opened his mouth to object, but a poof a smoke later, Shawna was there, obviously having heard the commotion. 

“Oh my god!” She squealed. “Hart! You got a boyfriend!” 

“He what?” A head poked around the corner behind Lisa. This was it. Cisco was going to die of embarrassment. Why did he agree to this? Did he actually agree? 

Lisa turned to Mark. “You owe me $100.”

He grumbled, handing over the money. It took a minute for Cisco to figure it out. They’d placed _bets_. On Hartley getting into a relationship?

“Is this even happening?” He asked, covering his face with his hands.

“It is definitely happening.” Hartley said, smirking at him. “How did you guys have any idea this would happen?” He was referring to the bets and Lisa’s earlier comment.

“Are you kidding? You two flirt constantly.” Shawna said.

Cisco and Hart looked at eachother in confusion, then back to the others. “Yeah, no.”

“No we don’t.”

Shawna was trying rather ineffectually to cover her laughing, Lisa was still looking pleased with herself as her fingers fiddled with the money, and Mark, despite losing the bet, still looked smug. Were these people actually criminals? Did criminals actually sit around getting eachother drunk and making bets on things? "You do, though. What do you call all that bantering? You two are as bad as Cold and the Flash.“

“Stop right there. Those two do not flirt. They’re like- enemies.” Not to mention Barry would tell him if he was doing anything with Cold! Right? Right.

Lisa grabbing Mardon’s arm, pulling him with her. “We’ll leave you two to your not-flirting…” 

Shawna went along after them, throwing a “Have fun, Hart,” after her. Cisco stared at Hartley. 

“Alright, I helped you. Can I go now? I need to crawl under a blanket and figure out what the fuck just happened. Hartley looked him up and down.

"Why don’t we use the bed for something more fun?” Cisco gaped.

“I- I- What?” Cisco Ramon.exe has stopped responding.

Hartley kissed him again, and any protests he had melted away. “Okay… bed.. yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quick prompt fill from tumblr. I didn't edit this.
> 
> Come visit me at http://cliches-and-coffee.tumblr.com/


End file.
